seventh year is a charm
by glitter blizzard
Summary: Molly and Lucy Weasley, two girls who looked identical, but couldn't have been more unlike each other. Molly was a rebel, an irreversible realist, a girl who never took life too seriously. Lucy was cautious and innocent and just a little bit clueless. But they had one thing in common. They fell in love with the same guy.


**Disclaimer: HP is not mine.**

Written for The Seventh Year Competition.

* * *

'Mol— _OHMYGOD_.'

Molly jumped, dropped her cigarette and grabbed the windowsill tightly before she managed to slip. She closed her eyes, hearing the thump-thump of her own heart beat resonate in her ears. 'Lucy, what the _fuck _is wrong with you?' She snapped, turning to glare at her sister, who was standing on the threshold of her room, her hand still on the doorknob with her mouth wide open in terror.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' Lucy cried out, slamming the door shut and hurrying over to Molly. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly stopped and wrinkled her nose. 'Ew, you stink of cigarettes.' She said in distaste, moving away slightly.

'Oh, no, are you sure?' Molly asked with heavy sarcasm. ''Cause I wasn't just smoking and you didn't just make me to drop my fag.' She glanced down at the bushes, annoyed. It had been her last one. Now she had to go to the muggle village to buy more. 'What do you want?' She asked, turning to glare at Lucy.

'Please, can you get inside? I can't concentrate when you're halfway out the window.' Lucy said, wringing her hands as she glanced nervously at Molly's legs, which dangled in the air. Molly sighed deeply, shooting her sister an annoyed look.

'You're such a wimp.' Molly muttered but she complied and swung her legs inside. She jumped off the windowsill and dusted off her jeans. 'Now, what do you want?'

'Why were you hanging out the window? Aren't you afraid you might fall?' Lucy asked, annoying Molly even more for not getting to the point.

'Because my balcony is still pretty much in ruins.' Molly replied, glancing at the sliding doors that led outside her ruined balcony. Half of it was broken off, with the banister completely gone.

'Dad still hasn't fixed it, huh?' Lucy asked sympathetically.

'Obviously.' Molly said with a roll of her eyes. 'And he still wouldn't let Fred up in my room.'

'Well, after what you two did—' She said, glancing pointedly at the ruined balcony. 'I can hardly blame him for that. You two could have seriously hurt yourselves and you could have done some pretty serious dam—'

Molly raised a hand in the air to stop her from speaking. 'Stop. Seriously, just stop. You sound disturbingly like Dad. It's scary. Now, are you going to tell me what you want or are you going to go bring my cigarette for me?'

'Yeah, that's not happening.' Lucy said, crossing her arms. 'I'm not helping you poison your lungs.'

Molly made a disgusted noise. 'Dear Merlin, you really need to stop spending so much time with Dad. It's affecting your life way too much. Before you know it, you'd start correcting everyone's grammar while they speak and try to dictate their lives. We don't need another one like that running around, especially not if it's a female.'

Lucy growled, looking frustrated. 'You know what, forget it. I don't know why I even bothered coming to _you. _I'm going to floo over to Dom's and ask her for help instead.'

Molly raised her eyebrows. 'Dom, for help? Wait, are you going out on a date?'

Lucy looked at her with surprise. 'Yeah, how did you know?'

Molly snorted and went to sit on her bed, crossing her arms Indian style. 'You're going to ask _Dom _for help. It wasn't hard to figure out. Who're you going with?'

'Connor Welch.' Lucy replied proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Molly looked decidedly unimpressed. Connor was the neighbours' kid, he was a womanizer and that was putting it mildly. 'Are you going to sleep with him?'

'What? No! Of course not.' Lucy looked shocked and scandalised Molly wasn't even suggesting something like that. Oh, her sister was so naive. 'It's our first date!'

'Well, then don't bother with him.' Molly said dismissively. 'He expects you to sleep with him by the end of the date.'

'But—' Lucy spluttered. 'But it's our _first _— wait!You went out with him!'

Molly smirked suggestively, her eyes glazing over slightly as she recalled the memories. 'Oh, _yes_, yes I did.'

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at Molly with an open mouth for a few seconds, and then. 'Ew! You _slept _with him? You were just fifteen!'

Molly shrugged. 'So?' She asked, not seeing what the problem was. Fifteen was a perfectly all right age to have sex. Connor wasn't even her first.

'Well, that's a little too young, don't you think?'

Molly sighed and patted the bed next to her. 'C'mere, Luce. Sit down and let me tell you about sex.'

Lucy wrinkled her nose and glared at her. 'You don't have to act so patronising, you know.' She said, but she got on Molly's bed and sat beside her. 'Plus, I know about sex. I'm _seventeen._'

'You're also a virgin.' Molly added, letting some of her disbelief show in her voice. 'Look, I'm not judging you for not putting out. That's okay. It's your decision when and with who you'll lose your virginity but – but you need to start thinking about it. 'Cause before you know it, you'd be twenty five, still a virgin, and so sexually frustrated you'd probably end up doing it with a dog or something.'

Lucy drew back from her sister, staring at her in disgust and horror. '_No._' She said firmly.

Molly nodded seriously, trying to hold back her smirk. 'Oh, _yes. _Sexual frustration is a serious problem, Luce. Don't scoff at it. You don't know the full extend of it yet, because you don't know what sex's like but I'd wager that by the time you're twenty five and still flying solo – if you know what I mean –' Lucy's rolling eyes and mutter of 'hard not to' made it impossible for Molly to hold her smirk back any longer. "Point is, if you actually survive so many years without blowing some steam, you'd either become as anal as Dad or you'd simply go crazy.'

'And–' Molly added. 'You're seventeen and already started to resemble Dad in character. Think about how much you'd be like him in _eight _years from now. It's still a mystery how he convinced Mum to sleep with him. George suggests love potion and I think I'm with him on this one'

'Dad didn't give Mum love potion. It produces _obsessive _love, remember?' She pointed out logically. 'And Mum's as far from obsessive as you can get.'

'Hm, you have a point.' Molly said thoughtfully. 'Well, it's either that or the Imperius curse. It's definitely not his good lucks and money, that's for sure.'

'Or maybe it's _love. _Good, old-fashioned, boring love.'

Molly shook hear head. 'Yeah, we thought of it but it just doesn't make sense.'

'You're impossible.' Lucy said, but she looked amused. 'And you really need to stop spending so much time with Uncle George.'

'Hey, he's good influence on me. He's taught me, Fred and Dom so much!' Molly protested indignantly. Uncle George was her favourite uncle along with Uncle Harry.

Uncle Harry was everybody's favourite uncle. He was seriously brill.

'You and I have very different views on what 'good influence is'.' Lucy said tiredly.

'There, there.' Molly said, patting her arm. 'So, are you going to go out with Connor?'

'No.' Lucy shook her head, looking down at her hands. 'I'm still not ready for something like that, and I'm only going to let him down. I'm going to go tell him I'm cancelling our date.'

'Good on you.' Molly said approvingly. 'Resist his ridiculously irresistable charm. Be the minority.'

Lucy chuckled. 'You do realise that you're one of the majority that didn't resist his charms, right?'

Molly shrugged. 'I never tried to. I knew what I was agreeing to when I said yes. You, on the other hand, didn't and if it weren't for me, who knows. You might have agreed to sleep with him after all.'

Lucy frowned, shaking her head. 'No, definitely not. I don't know him well enough to do something like that. No matter what he tells me and how charming he is. I want my first time to be with someone I have deep feelings for.'

'Yawn.' Molly said drawled after she'd finished. Lucy stuck her tongue out at her and hopped off the bed.

'I'm going to go deliver the news to Connor.' She said. 'But you, you have to pack.' She said, her eyes moving towards the half opened trunk disregarded on the ground beside Molly's closet. Molly groaned and flopped back on her pillows. She detested packing. It was so boring. Why couldn't they have a house elf like any other normal, reasonably wealthy family? 'I know you hate it but we're leaving in two days. It's not like you can leave anyway.'

'Ugh, don't remind me.' Molly said with a groan. She still thought her parents had overreacted a bit. So, okay, maybe she should have told them that she'd be going to a Magicfolks concert in France, but it happened at short-notice and she really hadn't had the time to get home to tell me them. She really wished she had. Because they had grounded her for a month with no magic, concerts or hanging out with Fred and Dom. Or any of her other friends. The two times she'd seen her favourite cousins was when she had to go to the weekly family dinners but then her parents forced her to sit between the two of them and didn't allow her leave the table even when she finished eating and all of her cousins had gone out to play Quidditch.

Her parents really knew how to torture her, sometimes.

'Good luck!' Lucy sing-songed cheerfully before she left, closing the door behind her.

Molly lay there for a few minutes, just staring up at her paint splattered light blue ceiling. Back in fifth year, she and Dom had fancied themselves painters and had tried to paint the beautiful view that could be see from Molly's window. Unfortunately, neither of them was quite as talented as they believed themselves to be, and they were forced to give up on their dreams of fancy galas and glassy galleries.

Although, given what passed for "masterpiece" there days, Molly could fish out some of her childish drawings and sell them for millions.

She eventually got bored of staring at the ceiling and decided that she should pack. Not like she had anything better to do anyway. In her month of home arrest, she had done all of summer assignments and read all of her textbooks for her upcoming year. Yeah, it was _that _boring.

She had never studied so much as she did this summer. Of course, she didn't tell her parents dad. Merlin forbid they started grounding her for the smallest things just to make her do her homework. They didn't need to have that sort of power over her. She should be let to have a choice; to do or not to do her homework.

But she was getting off track again. She tended to do that when faced with mind-numbingly dull tasks such as _packing._

She really needed to speak with her parents about that house elf.

* * *

Upon waking up, Molly could taste freedom at the tip of her tongue. She was finally leaving for Hogwarts, which meant no parental control for the next four months, with a brief break for Christmas, and then another six months. (She, Fred and Dom always stayed during the Easter holidays.) It was the perfect heaven. A brilliant escape from her room and her parents. She loved them, she really did, but that didn't mean she liked them one hundred percent of the time. Besides, things had been a little tense between them since the accident with the illegal potion brewing that deformed her balcony and the Magicfolk concert. Her father had been especially pissed about the potion thing. He'd always been such a stickler for the rules and subsequently, the laws, that his own daughter getting involved into something illegal seemed to be too hard to swallow.

She also couldn't wait to be reunited with Fred and Dom. She and Fred had become best friend when they were both four years old and had discovered some old samples of trick candy from WWW while on an epic exploration of the curious house that was the Burrow. They decided, with barely any verbal communication, that they were going to use them on the rest of the family and try their hardest not to get caught doing it.

Until the end, George caught them, but he, being the cool uncle and father he was, didn't tell on them. Instead, he gave them tips and some more free WWW products, then he patted them on the heads while looking rather emotional and told them they'd do great things one day.

Don joined them quite a few years later. When they were all eleven and were riding the Hogwarts Express together. Molly hadn't interacted with Dominique much before, because she always seemed to follow her older sister, Victoire, around and hadn't expressed a lot of interest in hanging out with any of her the cousins who were around her age. But once they boarded the train and Dom revealed herself not only to be very knowledgeable on the subject of disillusionment and other such tricks, but she also proved herself to be ridiculously charming — thank you Veela genes — and had gotten them out of trouble with a Ravenclaw prefect after they'd chucked several dungbombs in the prefect compartment while they were having their meeting.

From that day forward, Dom had joined them in their epic quest to drive all teachers and authoritative figures in school to the point of madness with no return and they had become The Magnificent Trio. Or the Unholy Trinity as some of the more jaded and humourless people — that includes teachers — from the school liked to call them.

Speaking of those two, she had been on the platform for almost ten minutes now and there was no sign of their grinning, diabolical faces. She was starting to feel restless and a little worried. What if they had decided, since it was their last year, to skip the train and a found a more creative way to arrive at school? It was something they had discussed as an option back in their third year and since she barely had any contact with them for the past month, they might have left her out of it.

They wouldn't really do that, would they?

'Weasley tackle!' The harmonised shout was the only warning Molly got before a pair of chocolate brown arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her high in the air. She saw her father's disapproving face and her mother's exasperated but amused one and laughed loudly.

'Wait for me!' Dom's shouted from somewhere and then suddenly, Molly felt something slamming against her and Fred, which caused them to stumble forward and into Lucy, who yelped in surprise and fell flat on her arse, and due to her short white dress, flashed everyone her pale purple underpants. A pair of legs dangled helplessly at Molly's both sides, and she immediately recognised them as Dom's, because of the perfect french manicure and the toe ring. She grabbed Dom's dangling limbs to keep her in place and took a deep breath.

She then noticed people were staring at them with surprised and amused looks on their faces. Some of the more uptight people didn't look amused, only surprised. She imagined they made quite the strange picture. Fred hugging her tightly from behind with Dom hanging on his back while Molly held tightly on her legs to keep her from falling.

It was the typical Weasley tackle.

'Will you two behave normally? People are staring.' Molly's dad said, looking around him indignantly. Molly's dad had this unique ability to look like a git no matter what he did. He looked like a prick even when he told people he loved them. It was the tone he used; so formal and pompous. Just begging to be made fun of.

'Well spotted, Uncle.' Dom said cheerfully. Molly craned her neck to look at her, and saw Fred instead, who was grinning down at her, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief, as per usual. 'We're all over there, where the giant clock is, by the way. We've all been watching you for the past ten minutes, wondering if you'd ever figure it out, but it started to get really boring and pathetic really fast, so Fred and I decided to come here and point you to the right direction.'

'Thank you, Dom.' Molly's mum said pleasantly, smiling. 'How are you two? We missed you around the house.'

_Then why did you forbid me from inviting them? _Molly thought scornfully but decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to get into arguments with her parents today of all days.

'Oh, we've been great.' Fred replied, his arms around Molly's tightening as Dom started to shift on his back. 'Though we missed Molly here, it's just not the same — _will you stop that?_' Molly would have jumped, if she could.

'I'm just trying to make myself more comfy!' Dom protested. Molly had no doubt she was wearing her famous Pout of Displeasure. 'You're not very comfy. Why can't you be fat and pudgy?'

'Then get off.' Fred replied.

'I don't wanna!' Dom whined. Molly could feel her arms tightening around Fred's neck which caused Fred's arms to tighten almost painfully around her waist.

'Thank you all for forgetting I was nearly killed.' Lucy snapped moodily as she finally picked herself up from the ground. For the past few minutes, she had been staring at them, waiting for them to apologise or even offer to help her up. No suck luck. They had completely forgotten about her. Her parents, too. She huffed, dusting off the skirt of her dress. 'And now, you're not forgiven.' She added when the three of them turned to look at her. 'Can we go now? The train is going to leave in fifteen minutes and we still haven't met with the rest of the family. You know how long it takes for all of us to say goodbye. Let's get moving.'

'Lucy is right.' Percy said, nodding approvingly at Lucy, who, upon seeing the gleeful looks on her cousins and sister, decided to ignore it. 'You should also apologise to her. You could have hurt her.'

'She's all right, Percy.' Aubrey said, looking over at her disgruntled daughter. 'See, no damage on her. C'mon, let's go.' With that said, she turned around and started marching in the direction of the large clock that hung on the wall, which happened to be on the other side of the platform. Percy and Lucy followed her, with the former giving them a reproachful look that said "get moving."

'All right, you two.' Molly said, letting go of Dom's legs. 'It's time for the Weasley tackle to end.'

'Yeah, my back's killing me.' Fred complained, unwrapping his arms from Molly, who stepped away with a deep sigh of relief. When she turned around, she saw Dom was still hanging off Fred's neck, holding her long legs high in the air.

'But I don't wannaaaaaa...' She whined loudly, unconcerned with the looks she was getting. Molly was glad her dad had left.

'Dom, I'm serious, you're hurting me.' Fred said seriously, turning his head slightly to look at her. They stared at each other for several moments and then Dom let go off Fred's neck and landed on her feet. Fred rubbed his neck. 'Merlin's torn knickers, woman, how much do you weight?'

Molly's eyes got huge and she felt her heart hit plummet. No, he didn't just say that. He couldn't possibly be so stupid, so foolish...

'_What did you just say?__' _Dom's shriek was so loud and high-pitched, Molly was sure that everyone in the UK and the neighbouring countries had heard it.

Judging by the look of dawning horror on Fred's face, he had just now realised his mistake.

Molly winced sympathetically, grabbed her trunk and owl cage, and moved towards her family. She didn't want to witness this.

* * *

_tbc_

_..._

**_please read and review._**


End file.
